The Unsung Heroes
by Consort
Summary: Not every hero of Fire Emblem joins a lord's army... or is even seen more than once. Yet some truly brave souls will always live on in our hearts- and perhaps, answer when called. (FE Heroes oneshot)


"Nineteen orbs ready. It'll have to do." Muttered Kiran. "Alfonse, how are our defences holding?"

"Not well. Askr's soldiers were already badly weakened by Embla, without the majority of the order-" A tremendous crash shook the hall, interrupting him.

"If only I'd thought ahead..."

"Hey, you couldn't have known Muspell were about to attack." Said Sharena. "Nobody blames you for sending everyone home when we thought the war was over!"

There was a tremendous cracking sound, presumably ice, followed by Fjorm landing nimbly to Sharena's side. "It seems Leiptr can allow me to counterattack seige weapons, too." She breathed heavily. "I hope you can summon a healer, Kiran. Our forces are at breaking point."

"Anna. I'm going to the ruins now. You're in charge." Said Kiran. "No using Noatun to warp yourself into anywhere dangerous."

"As if I would! Dead merchants don't sell anything!"

Kiran took off at a sprint.

* * *

"Oh gods..." Prayed Kiran. "Um... Hi. I didn't believe in you back home, but I'd have to be an idiot not to believe now, so uh..." He dug into his pockets, feeling his few trinkets from earth. An empty mars bar wrapper. His dead phone. His wallet. He took out the wallet and opened it up, digging out a handful of loose change. "I offer you..." He lokked at his hand. "Two dollars. Please, please, give me some heroes that can turn this around." He tossed the handful of change in front of himself. He didn't know what he expected. Or even if the gods accepted bribes. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

To his amazement, the coins shimmered and disappeared, quickly replacing themselves with...

"An orb! Now I have a full twenty!" Kiran scooped up the small crystal. "Alright, time to summon." He took the Briedablik, and cocked it. Five orbs glowed and disappeared. Five orbs appeared in the ruins, each atop a pillar. Two red, one gray, blue and green. A balanced spread. With enough to summon a hero from each... Kiran took aim and fired insdiscrimainately. This was no time for lengthy introductions, he'd heard most of them already anyways.

Five people appeared around him, in varying states of confusion. Kiran looked around, recognising... none of them. Crud. Time to ask for introductions. "I'm sorry to have called all of you here at such short notice, but I require the aid of legendary warriors to save my kingdom!" He said, pulling back his hood.

A general gripping a mighty, ornate axe looked around. "Where is this place? One thing I know I'm in front of that Leif dastard, now... Well, I'll serve." Kiran noticed he had another FOUR axes around his belt, each of different design. "Name's Archibald. They titled me the penta-axe general!"

Kiran nodded. "I appreciate your help. What about you, cavalier?"

The cavalier drew a javelin, and stood at attention. "I am Sir Hayreddin, in service to Zofia's rightful leaders. I was helping Sir Clive escape danger when I was called here... I only pray he is alright."

"Do you have a title?" Asked Kiran.

"...No. But I suppose my fellows sometimes called me the JavCav. I will show you how I earned that name."

Kiran turned to the next summon. They were a myrmidon of some kind, in loose cloth clothes with a heavy-looking silver sword belted to their side. "Who are you, hero?"

"...I'm Vito. I am king of the Badon arena. My speed and strength exceeds any placed before me. I will slay any champion placed before me. Next." He gestured to the side.

Kiran looked at the next person. Hoshidan without a doubt, and in white clothing with a simple katana at his side, and a club and naginata crossed behind his back. But all that seemed dim compared to his expression. It radiated confidence and positivity, like a lightbulb in a dim room. "What is your name, warrior of Hoshido? And title, if you wish?"

"I am called... Ichi. The great rallyman of Suzanoh!" Ichi's voice conveyed great emotional strength, too. Kiran could feel his heart reinvigorating at the sound. "And I shall forever use my blade in defence of the land of light!"

Kiran smiled. "Good to have you- so that leaves you, archer."

The archer was breathing heavily. His clothes seemed damaged, as if raked with claws, even if the man himself was okay. He took a moment and stood straight. "I am an archer of Daein, tasked with defeating the Laguz alliance and protecting the priestess of dawn- A task I thought I had given my life for. If the gods have seen fit to allow me another chance, then I shall give my life once more! My name is Brent. And I have no title but 'the archer'."

"Then if you would follow me into battle, I would glad guide you to victory. Come, heroes!" Called Kiran.

* * *

A Muspell wyvern flew overhead, watching the Askr fortification start to burn. Even without the presence of Surtr, the forces under Laevatain's command were simply too great in number. The Askr nobility were fighting like raging manaketes, and that Fjorm child was holding back mages like a wall, but it was clear the battle was wo- hghk.

An arrow sprouted from his heart, and he lost his grip on the reins of his wyvern, slumping. His vision began to blur, but suddenly... the forces of Muspell...

The 3-13 archer put an end to that chain of thought with his second arrow, and ran to the side on his wall as a mage tossed a fireball at him, blowing away part of the fortifications. He notched another arrow, and suddenly heard Kiran's voice. 'The left... Another flier!'

As he dashed to shoot down another foe, he heard a tremendous clank of metal, armor marching. A lance-wielding enemy was suddenly batted a good five paces backwards, almost split in half by the Master Axe. The penta-axe general clanked past a near-dead Alfonse, nimbly holstering his giant Master Axe and taking out a Halberd, before slamming it into a charging cavalier hard enough to make the units either side of them quake.

Kiran focused on his mental connections to his five units, amazed at their skills. Archibald was... his Master Axe was incredible, or was it just Breidablik telling him it did bonus damage to everything because of the other four axes? And Brent's fearlessness was making it easy for him to run along the ruined walls... It was more effective than even Takumi's Fujin Yumi. He switched his focus to Hayreddin just in time to see his skewer a fourth enemy on his javelin, skill with the weapon matched only by his sheer motivation to basically solo the field. Anna yelped as she was forced to deflect a Thoron with the Noatun, and JavCav's head snapped around, almost seeming to simply lock on before hurling a javelin like a ballistic missile, piercing the tome and the mage's neck with deadly force.

A Manakete rounded on the group, and Kiran's heart skipped a vital beat. Green eyes, so that meant wind breath- and skill against lances. Anna maoved to interceot the magic blow, but to Kiran surprise the Manakete was _faster_ than her, something very few heroes had ever been able to claim. To attack her twice... Anna was knocked off her feet by a swiping tail, Noatun skittering away. Kiran was about to order JavCav to intercept, when the Arena Myrmidon leapt into action, silver sword drawn.

'Careful, that dragon was faster than even our best-'

The silver sword flashed. It was an unexceptional blade, but the speed and strength behind it- no human could possibly have used such a heavy blade like that! Kiran could only feel sorry for the Manakete as Vito slammed his sword into its chest, almost seeming to vanish before reappearing again, striking with the speed and conviction of a kingslayer. Kiran recognised the Night Sky technique, but to have triggered it so fast... it was like... the flashing blade skill? And Quickened Pulse?! Quickened Pulse, but not as a seal?

A ballista bolt embedded itself in the floor next to Kiran, and he lost focus, seeing Fjorm propping herself up with Leiptr. "It's... no good... I can't take another hit, but I have to to activate Leiptr and destroy that last ballista..." Fjorm's head drooped.

Ichi kneeled, gently bringing his hand to Fjorm's chin. He lifted her head a little, and smiled genuinely. "Victory is within your grasp, princess. I implore you- take it!" He stood back, and threw his hands in the air. "I call upon the power of the dawn dragon, rally the spirit of my allies! Give them the POWER!"

Fjorm suddenly stood straight like she'd been on the recieving end of Ninian's breath blessing- AFTER refining. She took Leiptr, twirled the royal weapon like it weighed less than mist, and thrust it forwards, splitting the oncoming ballista bolt in two. Without a trace of weakness or fatigue, she shot two spears of ice forwards, rocketing off and curving beautifully, before crashing down on what was undoubtedly the poor clod operating the ballista.

"The enemy is retreating!" Called Sharena. "They're retreating, we've won!"

"N-not just retreating." Alfonse stumbled down from a watchtower, clutching a cut in his side. "They're completely routed. Those heroes..."

"Hey, you take a vulnerary." Said Anna, passing Alfonse the potion. "...Free, just this once. Who are they, Kiran?"

"Hayreddin, Ichi, Brent, Vito and Archibald." Said Kiran. "They saved the day."

"Huh? But I've never heard of them in the stories..." Said Sharena. "Wow, I guess they must be like... forgotten legends!"

"I feel like their deeds are remembered by some..." Said Kiran. "I'm sure of it."

 **Notes: This is just a small oneshot to honour some particularly legendary NPCs in Fire emblem. Give it up for FE5's Penta-axe general, who has a Hammer, Halberd, Killer Ace, Poison Axe and Master Axe (with 1-2 range) FE7's Arena Myrmidon, who can double attack and have 30+ critical against Guy or Lyn when they've capped speed and are holding much lighter iron swords, FE10's 3-13 archer, who bravely sacrificed himself to hold back a whole army of Laguz, FE14's Rallyman, who defended the great wall of Suzanoh with his power to rally Strength, Speed, Defence and Resistance, And FE15's JavCav, who almost single-handedly allowed Sir Clive to prevail in battle and allowed the chain of events in echoes to transpire!  
**


End file.
